wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Reckless
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#f08080; background: radial-gradient(rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.5) 23px, #000, transparent 25px), radial-gradient(rgba(255, 100, 100, 0.5) 23px, #000, transparent 25px) 0 25px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 100, 100, 0.5) 23px, #000, transparent 25px) 25px 0, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.5) 23px, #000, transparent 25px) 25px 25px, #911; background-size:75px 75px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Sage, adopted by Happy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Infobox Artist | Bermuda |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | attitude |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | crimson |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | tiger |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | This is Gospel ~ Panic! at the Disco |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | bisexual |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#f08080; background:radial-gradient(rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.5) 23px, #000, transparent 25px), radial-gradient(rgba(255, 100, 100, 0.5) 23px, #000, transparent 25px) 0 25px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 100, 100, 0.5) 23px, #000, transparent 25px) 25px 0, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.5) 23px, #000, transparent 25px) 25px 25px, #911; background-size:75px 75px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 17 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | prowling the streets with the rest of the squad |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SkyWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | what |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | what |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | what |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Najila, Stormflight, Gina, Mayhem, Katrina |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | everyone exept the squad |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | not much |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | almost everything |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | wip |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | poison dagger |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Najila |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | what |} |} she's my little cherry cinnamon bun if you touch her or her coding i will bite your face off in a nutshell: bad*ss skywing who is not afraid to claw your face off This is gospel for the fallen ones Locked away in permanent slumber Assembling their philosophies From pieces of broken memories Reckless has bright, cherry-red scales, and a shiny golden underbelly, which she takes great pride in. Surrounded by two go,d studs, she has a large, golden hoop earring in her right ear. Around her neck, she usually wears a black, leather dog collar with silver spikes. Reckless' eyes are amber, and almond-shaped in a very catlike way. Hardly any emotion ever shines through her eyes, and most of her moods can be determined by other body language. Her face is angular and sharp-boned, as is the rest of her body. She has a tattoo on her left shoulder of a Celtic knot, with a nod to the mythology that she so avidly studies. She's usually wears a black leather jacket, with combat boots and tight black jeans, as well as a shirt reading some snarky slogan or catchphrase. Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds But they haven’t seen the best of us yet Reckless has a temper like a firecracker, and can be pleasantly chatting with someone, and then the next moment blowing up at the same person. She swears a lot, most sentences she says are punctuated with expletives. Like her name, Reckless is, well, reckless. She will take any opportunity to do something dangerous or daring. She constantly gets into street fights along with the rest of her squad, usually winning using her agility, speed, and accuracy of talon swipes or fire bursts. WIP If you love me let me go If you love me let me go ‘Cause these words are knives and often leave scars The fear of falling apart And truth be told, I never was yours The fear, the fear of falling apart Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart Najila : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Stormflight: Gina: Mayhem: Katrina: Athena: (pet peregrine falcon wooo) This is gospel for the vagabonds, Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable b*st*rds Confessing their apostasies Led away by imperfect impostors Don’t try to sleep through the end of the world And bury me alive 'Cause I won’t give up without a fight If you love me let me go ‘Cause these words are knives and often leave scars The fear of falling apart And truth be told, I never was yours The fear, the fear of falling apart Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:LGBT+